


Smiles

by HelloSunshineMyEnemy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSunshineMyEnemy/pseuds/HelloSunshineMyEnemy
Summary: That really bad jopaz fic about moving in together





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is my first fic  
> English isnt my native language  
> No one has read through it  
> It's really OOC  
> Feel free to give me feedback.  
> Especially on the ending it's not my best

"My trailer is your trailer"

"Be careful jones i might take you up on that"  
He smiles in response and they continue their conversation.

Later that evening she shows up at his door and he lets her in, they continue doing that for weeks. Until they hear that southside high is closing down. she stops comming around.

he decides to confront her about it at school. Meeting her at her locker he asks her about it and she simply states "I'm waiting to see what happens between you and Betty" confused he responds with "who said something was happening?"

"No one i'm just observing" she tells him  
He gives her one of those "i will never get you smiles" you typically see in rom coms.

She waits a month, two maybe just to be sure, when she's convinced nothings gonna happen between them she seizes the opportunity. She walks up to him in the hallway and kisses him.  
"Does the offer still stand?"


End file.
